


Noi Abbiamo Una Problema

by Panda_LOVE_Panda



Series: Soul-Bound Idiots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Little Shit, Fluff and Humor, Italian Virgil Sanders, I’m the author why am I asking you this???, Language Kink, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Multi, Oblivious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Oblivious Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Oblivious Logic | Logan Sanders, Oblivious Morality | Patton Sanders, Remus being Remus, Why don’t they just TALK to each other??, they’re all idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_LOVE_Panda/pseuds/Panda_LOVE_Panda
Summary: In a world where your soulmates hear any song you sing in your head, you’d think people would be at least competent in recognising voices, right?Unfortunately for Virgil Storm, his soulmates aren’t exactly the most...perceptive people.It looks like it’s up to the anxious mess himself to clear up this little misunderstanding before it gets anymore out of hand...Yeah. That’s gonna go well.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Soul-Bound Idiots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873393
Comments: 119
Kudos: 345





	1. Oh No

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps! First fic here, so we’ll see how it goes.
> 
> Shoutout to Poltergeist0104 for not only proofreading like a pro, but for not letting me back out of posting this. Thanks boo!
> 
> Now I should probably say here that my family is Italian but my late Nonna was the last to actually speak the language and I never got the chance to learn as much as I would’ve liked before she left the world another angel short, so please forgive my patchy Italian if you actually speak it
> 
> //Quick edit here, folks! The end notes for chapter one have gone walkabouts into the second chapter but you can still get to them if you press the notes link underneath here! ⬇️

Today felt distinctly…off for poor Virgil Sanders – not because anything bad had happened, but purely for the reason that nothing bad had happened.

His alarm clock woke him up at precisely the right time, his favourite hoodie was warm from the dryer it went through just this morning and not a smudge of his smudged eyeshadow was smudged unintentionally. Even his soulmates were blessedly keeping away from singing Single Ladies on repeat (unlike yesterday morning. He has a lot he’s been waiting to say to that one person in particular). Some people might consider this a good sign.

…Well, it’s rather obvious that Virgil isn’t ‘some people’.

Virgil descended the stairs as if they were set on biting him, a death grip on the bannister like that would salvage his frazzled nerves. He was honestly hoping that the other shoe of fate would drop on his way to the front door and not at school, though the sinking feeling in his gut was probably his anxiety’s version of a mocking belly laugh at his expense.

At least the note his mother left on his breakfast was expected and welcome. He could always count on her to be a constant of some sort. He smiled and slipped the little pink post-it into his hoodie pocket. Who knows? It might work as a good luck charm.

He got to the door, with his backpack, completely un-karma-ed. He made the short walk to school unimpeded. He wasn’t even knocked around by any rowdy teens on his way to his first class. Putting on his headphones, he continued on his path singing quietly to the song blasting back at him.

Maybe he was overthinking things? Maybe whatever higher power up there finally took pity on him and gave him a day off of bad luck?

Maybe today wasn’t so ba-

Virgil should’ve known better than to think so hopefully. His headphones met the floor only a few seconds before his ass did. He’d walked straight into a solid wall.

“By the gods! Are you okay, Stormy Weather?”

…a solid wall of theatre nerd, apparently.

Roman fucking Prince – the only man capable of pulling off a sequinned letterman jacket – stared down at him sheepishly. He was flanked by two familiar yet concerned faces. Of course it would be them. Virgil groaned in realisation: it was the headphones, wasn’t it?

Every day without fail, the affectionately dubbed ‘boyfriend squad’ – soulmates Logan Croft, Patton Morale and Princey himself – would find Virgil at school the moment he went to listen to music. He wasn’t quite sure what the deal was, but every time there was a song playing or even a beat tapped out on his desk, he was immediately bombarded with a chorus of ‘salutations’, ‘hey kiddo’s and ‘stormcloud!’ It was…slightly unnerving how quickly they could appear. 

It’s been like this since he first moved to the high school here and honestly? Virgil was rather resigned to the fact that it was simply a thing now. He’d ask about it but…that sounds a bit too confrontational for his liking. No thanks.

What matters was that their weird obsession with making him put away his headphones out of sheer embarrassment alone was what allowed him to get to know them. He would almost tentatively call them his friends if his anxiety didn’t find the word so freaking dangerous. 

At least calling them his friends was a lot better than calling them his hopeless crushes, right? God, he was pathetic, mooning after people who were already happy with their soulmates. But come on, could you blame him?

Logan Croft – nerd extraordinaire – always initially came across as cold and emotionless, but once you got to know the guy, he was actually the most adorable person to ever walk the earth. He could go on for hours telling you about his favourite constellations and the corresponding mythology to each of them and never hid his passion for knowledge, even when it was met with an eyeroll or a sigh by the jerks at school. 

Virgil would do anything to keep that sparkle in his eye and that quirk of his lips there forever, even if it meant knocking in some heads until they learned to leave the boy be. Logan’s small smiles were one of the most precious things he’d ever seen.

Patton Morale, also one of the most precious things Virgil had ever seen, was a literal ray of sunshine. He always met the day, and the people sharing it with him, with a joyous smile and a skip in his step. Patton was the type of boy to wear pastel flower crowns to school and always bring extras for his loves. 

He even made Virgil a fair few over the years, always handing it to him after his boyfriends got theirs, most likely to make him feel less like a fourth wheel. He was just so damn nice. Virgil wanted to spin the cutie around until he was a giggly mess and hold his hand like his life depended on it. God, he was so gay.

Roman Prince, the third soulmate, was a hopeless romantic and an amalgamation of every Disney prince ever created. His demeanour was over the top, he was loud and annoying, his flirting and sweet nicknames left Virgil a blushing mess and he just wanted to grab the tall idiot by his sequinned collar and shut his stupid mouth for once in his life. With his mouth. 

Repeatedly.

Speaking of Roman…

“-ormy? Stormcloud? Virgil?” Roman’s worried voice finally shook him out of his thoughts.

“You back with us kiddo?” Patton offered a hand as he spoke softly, like Virgil was a rabbit ready to bolt any second now. To be fair, that was a rather accurate comparison today. Godamnit; he really couldn’t calm down, could he?

Tentatively taking the offered hand, Virgil got to his feet. He felt like his face was on fire. ‘Embarrassment: how attractive’ was the only droll monologue his head decided to provide him with. Well, that and: ‘please let this be a bad dream’. 

He shoved his hands in his hoodie and hoped for the floor to swallow him up.  
Fuck. His headphones were still on the ground.

As if sensing his thoughts, Patton’s eyes fell on them. He wasted no time, practically jumping down onto the floor to excitedly help out a pal – what a sweetheart. No wonder Virgil was gone on him – but the happy-go-lucky student froze the moment the headphones were in his hands.

Was something wrong? Oh god, the music’s still playing. Is it a depressing song? An angry song? Oh no, what if his song choice hurt Patton’s feelings? He’ll never want to talk to him again and then the others will leave him on his own too and oh fuck he’s going to die alone and friendles-

Virgil’s spiral of panicked thoughts was brought to an abrupt halt as Patton screamed loudly and launched himself at the now terrified emo.

“IT’S YOU! It’s you! I knew it!! You’re the one!” Normally, Virgil would be more concerned about someone hugging him and shouting directly in his ear, but it was the words that truly had his attention, it seemed.

Logan and Roman clearly didn’t share his confusion with what was happening judging by the size of Princey’s grin and the gentle smile lighting up the nerd’s face. What the hell was going on?

“Finally! It only took us three whole years to catch you singing,” Roman dramatically groaned with a hand to his chest.  
Patton released his death grip on Virgil’s waist just long enough to beam up at him. “We were hoping so hard that it was you!”

“I mean, who else would listen to that Nanana song on repeat other than My Chemically Imbalanced Romance here?” Some pieces were starting to fit together from Roman’s sentence alone, but that didn’t mean that the picture was computing in any way.

“Uhh…” was his ingenious and concise response to their exclamations.

“Roman. Patton. I do believe Virgil is still ‘in the dark’ so to speak, over the conversational topic.” Logan’s perfectly executed air quotation marks was honestly rather impressive. 

“Virgil, the song that our soulmate was singing this morning is one by the American rock band ‘My Chemical Romance’ – a favourite of theirs statistically – and the title is…” he legitimately took a vocabulary card out of his slacks pocket and squinted at it before droning, “Na Na Na – open brackets – Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na – close brackets. 

In fact, our soulmate was singing this only minutes prior to Roman and your incident in the hall when you abruptly ceased singing a song playing from your headphones. Said headphones were playing the aforementioned song. Coincidence? I think not.”

Logan’s smile was satisfied and smug at his deduction skills. Virgil, however, was more stuck on the fact that Logan just unironically quoted the Incredibles if his expression was anything to go by when Roman outright guffawed. Logan’s bafflement was downright adorable and he wanted to kis- wait… did he say soulmate??

Oh.

OHHHHHH.

…Holy shit.

If this was the curveball fate wanted to throw at him today, then he’d gladly take it. Holy fuck. His crushes are his soulmates? 

A huge grin overtook his face. His soulmates (soulmates!) grinned right back and scrambled forwards for a hug.

“Our soulmate!” Patton’s happy squeal urged Virgil to laugh in pure joy as they separated. Soulmates!

“Now all we need to find is the sexy Italian!” 

Everything screeched to a halt.

“Roman! That is a highly inappropriate way of speaking about our fifth soulmate!” Logan’s indignant words were drowned out by Roman’s scoff.

“Puh-lease, Specs. We were all thinking it. A man singing us Italian serenades? That’s the making of dreams. Kinky dreams.”

“ROMAN!”

“Calm down, nerdy Wolverine! Patton agrees with me.” Patton’s response was a red face and a literal squeak but a devilish little grin nonetheless. 

“See? Why, I bet even Virgil agrees! Look at him – he’s all red like Patton!”

Virgil couldn’t breathe. Oh no. No nonononono. This is definitely a nightmare. Please don’t let this be real.

Logan narrowed his eyes at his newly revealed soulmate in worry. “Virgil, are you alright? You look unwell. You went from red to unnaturally pale. Is there something wrong?”

Okay, Virgil could do this. He just had to…say it. Rip the bandaid off. Everything would be fine. 

He was going to tell them.

“Um-uh my…my ma…I-I should, you know. Let her know? Soulmates. Big-big deal. I’m just gonna…yeah, I gotta call herI’llberightbackbye!”

…he was going to tell them later. 

For now, it looked like the flight part of fight or flight was in full effect because he literally sprinted away from his soulmates and skidded around every corner until he burst outside.

He unlocked his phone and immediately pressed call on his mother’s number.  
Virgil tried to calm his racing heart as it rang. Finally, she picked up.

“Virgil?”

“Mamma?” His voice wavered but he carried on as clearly as he could. “Noi abbiamo una problema.”


	2. Kinky!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil calls in reinforcements to talk battle strategy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings in the end notes, my lovelies! Please stay safe and be prepared! Mental health is everything, people!

“So let me get this straight…”

“Good luck with that!”

How Remus had managed to stop cackling long enough to make a gay joke was a mystery to Virgil, but he wasn’t one to question Remus anymore. Doing so only ever resulted in a headache and an existential crisis or a reason to bleach his brain, after all.

Janus carried on admirably with only a two second pause and a twitch of his eye. “…So let me make sure I have all the facts:”

“The three idiots you’ve been head over heels for since forever are actually your soulmates, but instead of living happily ever after, yadda yadda blah blah blah...” he calmly put his hands together in a way that clearly meant he wasn’t anywhere close to calm.

“Instead, the three of them believe that they have a fifth soulmate because you were too embarrassed to tell them that you sing in Italian at home after they unknowingly called you sexy?”

Apart from Remus’ unrestrained snickering, the living room was uncomfortably silent. Virgil had his eyes trained on the floor in humiliation. Janus had closed his own to pinch at the bridge of his nose. “How the hell did you even manage all of this?”

“In my defence, correcting people is terrifying,” was the first thing out of his mouth. Janus’ heavy sigh reminded him of a strong gale rather than an actual breath. How could someone convey so much disappointment in one action? He surely had a gift.

Janus suddenly opened his eyes and furrowed his brow. “…why didn’t they recognise your voice? Surely they can’t be that stupid? At least not Logan. I don’t have very high expectations regarding the other two’s intelligence.”

Before Virgil had a chance to defend his soulmates, Remus finally added something other than a cackle to the conversation. “Bro bro and his harem are simps for sexy words and wouldn’t notice anything other than wanting them whispered in their ears from behind.” He waggled his eyebrows and winked exaggeratedly. Janus made a sound of pure disgust.

“Remus, do keep on with such vulgar talk about your own twin and his soulmates. It makes me so comfortable,” he groaned.  
“Awww Jannie, you know you’re the only one for me!”

“…I was legitimately not concerned in that context at all until just this moment. You disgust me.”

“I love you too, snakey!” Remus blew the exasperated man a kiss from his place at his feet. It was met with a scoff as Janus gently kicked him in the side. Virgil smirked at their banter – they’d always had a weird relationship (to them, insults and exasperation was a love language, though one that literally no one else could fully understand. It was sweet…in a kind of worryingly appearing way).

“So getting back to the matter at hand,” Janus began primly as he used his boyfriend’s chest as a footrest. “Now that we’ve established that your soulmates are thick headed dolts…what are you going to do? You’ll have to tell them at some point.”

Virgil groaned loudly, burying his face in his hands. What was he going to do? He had to tell them, he knew that, but how in the name of all that is emo do you start that conversation?

He could see it now: ‘Oh hey! Yeah, remember when I ran away after you called your fifth soulmate a sexy Italian? Well, my mother is Italian and I sing with her when we make meals together, so I’m your fourth AND your fifth soulmate! You called me sexy to my face and basically admitted to me that at least one of you has language kink! Surprise!’

…God no.

Not only would that be anxiety inducing for him, it’d be downright mortifying for Patton, Roman and Logan. He just – he couldn’t.

And what if they get mad at him? He should’ve told them right from the start and now it’s too late and they could hate him for hiding this from them and Roman would yell and Logan would glare coldly and it might make Patton cry oh god no-

Nonononononononono–

“Virgil, please breathe! You need to breathe, Vee! Deep breaths. Follow my voice and my count, okay?” Janus? Why was he doing a breathing exercise? It’s not like Virgil wasn’t breathi – oh.

He finally let the air out of his screaming lungs. “That’s it, Vee. In for four, hold for seven and out for eight. There you go.”  
It took a while before he could regulate his breathing once more, but once he did, he found himself on the floor instead of the side of the couch. 

Huh. 

Both Janus and Remus were looking at him in concern. He felt a bolt of shame stiffen his frame. He just fell apart over something so stupid-

“VeeVee, breathplay is more my domain than yours. Better keep breathing before I officially dub you as kinky as me!” Remus’ words were so out of left field that he was catapulted out of his spiralling thoughts. He spluttered out a laugh. Both of his friends’ instantly relaxed at the sound.

They spent a good half hour just enjoying each other’s company before Janus seemingly found his voice again. It was much softer this time around. “Well, it looks like the direct approach is definitely going to work…” his sarcasm was biting even when his tone was not. “How about we try a more…subtle approach?”

Remus looked uncharacteristically doubtful at the suggestion, but Janus’ words were distractingly settling into Virgil’s mind. He perked up as much as one could after a panic attack. There was another way? He didn’t have to confront the issue? “Subtle?”

“Yes. Give them hints and let them figure it out on their own. That way the issue is resolved without having ever been actually brought up.”

The man was a GENIUS. Janus was his saviour! He already technically owed him his firstborn child, but he’d willingly give any other children to him in sheer gratitude at this point.

Subtle.

Subtle would work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings include a panic attack and Remus. I tried to keep both as mild as possible but Remus still ends up talking kinks so...
> 
> Also, thank you so much for all of the support! It makes me really happy to see you all enjoying the story! 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment if you want, but no pressure darlings! Believe me when I say that I’m probably just as nervous answering as you are commenting, so I totally get it 😅


	3. Arson?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subtlety Attempt 1. Let’s see how well this turns out :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to apologise for not posting this sooner, but then I remembered that I already warned everyone that I had absolutely no writing schedule and you all know what you signed up for. Have a nice day!
> 
> Minor triggers in the end notes, my lovelies!

It had taken a lot of courage on his part – and an extraordinary amount of goading on Janus’ – to finally get Virgil to put the plan into action. 

It was a few days later than his friends would have liked, but since they refused any active part in the plan, they could honestly suck it.

Plus, he was nowhere near ready to meet his soulmates outside of school. It seemed like his friends had completely forgotten that it was the freaking weekend until he exasperatedly pointed it out. 

It took his nonna’s famous cheesecake and the threat of Virgil eating it all himself in front of them to have them begrudgingly accept that he’d start on Monday.

“We’ll be in the wings for moral support,” Janus had calmly reassured him this morning.

“With popcorn!” …Remus’ cackle really took away the comfort of Janus words.

Great. Just great.

The first plan was an easy one, but what Virgil considered the most daunting. After all, it was the only one where he had to actually speak for it to work. Words: his favourite medium. 

Lucky him. 

He shook his head at his own internal jab as he walked down the hallway to homeroom. Now was no time for self-deprecation. He needed to do this before he lost his nerve.

Unfortunately for Virgil’s nerve, it was lunchtime when he finally got to sit down and have a proper conversation with his soulmates. 

They would have seemed almost in awe as he cautiously sat down at their lunch table if he didn’t know any better. This had been their reaction without fail every time he took a seat anywhere near them at school, no matter the location. He supposed it was just a thing they all did.

Maybe he unnerved them? Oh god, what if he’s accidentally been intimidating them every time he took a seat close to them? He knew they were soulmates but they hadn’t really talked about friendship or dating or anything and what if they actually don’t like him even platonically? 

Oh nonononono-

Virgil was brought out of his panicked thoughts by a happy squeal.

“Virgil! We haven’t seen you in so long! Are you well? Did you get enough sleep? Was your weekend interesting? Can I hug you?” Patton was practically vibrating from his seat across from him. It looked like the pastel boy was ready to throw himself over the table and into Virgil’s arms any second.

“Slow down, my love!” Roman chuckled as he placed a calming hand on Patton’s shoulder. “He can only answer one question at a time, Pattycake!” Though Roman was obviously trying to calm down his excitable boyfriend, there was something in Roman’s blinding grin that told Virgil that the only reason he wasn’t being waltzed around the room right this second was the table between them.

Logan sighed fondly from beside the emo. At least he could always count on Logan to keep a level head. “While I apologise if our soulmates’ exuberance in asking caused you any discomfort, I too would like to ask if you’ve been well since we saw you last week? Roman informed us that Remus and Janus stayed with you over the weekend. Was your weekend satisfactory?”

…Virgil could also apparently always count on Logan giving him the perfect opening.

“Uh...yeah. I-it was a good weekend. Remus threw the dining table out the window again,” he started offhandedly. Roman’s grin fell off his face as the blood drained from it. 

“Janus talked his way out of those arson charges.” Patton went still. Virgil, obliviously, was too busy bracing himself for the last thing he had to say to notice. “A-and my mamma, she uh-she made cheesecake.” Virgil’s eyes had been aggressively shut since he eeked out the last part, as if he was waiting for a punch to the face.

He did it.

He said mamma in casual conversation.

…This was it. This was the moment they’d put the pieces together.

He opened one eye cautiously after it was eerily silent for longer than he expected. 

Logan was tilting his head curiously and he now apparently held a notebook in his hand. The other two looked positively horrified.

Oh god.

He knew it.  
He knew they’d react badly.

Oh no, he needed to get out of here they’ll never want to see him again now that they kno-

“Remus did WHAT??” Roman’s exclamation was like a bucket of cold water straight to the face. His soulmates were really getting good at pulling him out of his thoughts in the loudest way possible, huh?

…Wait, what? Remus?

“How exactly did Janus accomplish such a feat? Please, describe in detail.” Logan leaned eagerly into a confused Virgil’s space with his pen poised over a new page. There was a sparkle of manic excitement in his eyes.

…Janus?

“Logan!” Patton shouted, scandalised, before he also turned to Virgil. “Arson?? Why?? What did he do??” The boy’s distress was written all over his face. “Please tell me no one got hurt!”

“Everyone’s fine, I promise! He just does this on weekends! It’s all okay, Pat!” Virgil was quick to frantically reassure the worried boy. Patton didn’t seem at all reassured.

What the hell was going on? Did they not hear him? Why were they so focussed on his friends?

There was a distinctly familiar cackle from inside the large trash can to the table’s right. 

Roman looked downright murderous. Virgil had never seen anyone stare down a bin in such pure rage until this very moment in his life. Even the most serious of germaphobes wouldn’t even be able to get close to Roman’s level. Frankly, it was impressive.

What was probably less impressive was how random passers-by were staring at the angry theatre nerd now shouting at an inanimate object. To be completely fair, Virgil would think him pretty insane too if he couldn’t hear the snickering from inside.

“Face me, you fiend! Face me and prove you aren’t a coward! I demand to know why you threw a table out of a window! Who does that??” Roman looked like he was itching for a sword and isn’t that a concerning thing to think about?

Remus’ cackle only grew in frequency as Logan calmly removed the lid off of the can. Virgil couldn’t say he was surprised in all honesty. What was surprising, however, was that it was just him spying on their plan. There was no sign of Janus anywhere in the room.

That is, until there was a voice from the phone in Remus’ trash-covered hand. “Do keep freaking out, everyone. It isn’t like the noise is disturbing my day out in the sun or anything.” Virgil could practically hear Janus’ eye roll from here. 

Of course Janus wouldn’t deign himself to fieldwork.

Patton immediately launched into a disappointed dad lecture into Remus’ phone about the dangers of arson and predictably, was immediately hung up on.

Meanwhile, Roman was trying to pull his twin out of the trash without getting any slimy or green substances on his person. Needless to say, it wasn’t going well.

Logan sat back down beside a shell-shocked Virgil and sighed heavily at everyone’s antics.

…Subtle Attempt 1 was definitely a failure. Maybe the next attempt would go better?

Looking at the unfolding events around him however, he finally started to doubt this plan.

Oh mio Dio, what did he get himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Very very vague allusions to casual arson and there’s Remus but I don’t think he’s that much of an issue in this one tbh.
> 
> Oh mio Dio: oh my god
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments! I hoard comments like Smaug, please keep them coming! I love hearing from you all!
> 
> (But please don’t ask about Janus’ activities, because it’s not within my power to tell you 😂)


	4. Curled Seaweed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subtle attempt 2: Virgil thought that maybe the second attempt would go better than the first...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back, my lovelies!
> 
> Work kinda got fairly hectic there for a bit and this has been my first chance to log into my personal computer and put away my work one.
> 
> There’s like, one swear in this chapter so I’m just letting you know in case there’s any Pattons out there.   
> Also, heads up! These marks ‘__’ represent the silent conversation in the third part!

Subtle was beginning to look like a lost cause.

He hadn’t counted on them being so…dense.

After the fiasco that was Monday lunch, Virgil knew he had to up his game (no matter how hesitant he was to do so). He just needed to make it a little bit clearer, right? Lots of people call their mothers mama, so it’s no wonder they didn’t get it. It’s not like they could hear his intended spelling, after all.

Remus had helped him with his next attempt. The self-proclaimed ‘Dukey’ had turned his entire room into a murder scene with the amount of red paint that was supposed to be only for the little previously-blank pin.

The only other paint that didn’t make it to where it was supposed to be ended up coating Remus’ moustache until it resembled a piece of curled seaweed and a strand of white at the front of his hair. God, Virgil’s friends were weird. At least they got the job done.

Now armed with a new Italian flag pin beside the rainbow one on his backpack, Virgil approached his Tuesday classes head on, never mind his shaking legs. He could do this. It would be fine. Logan at least would recognise the flag and figure it out. They’d all know by the end of the day.

Virgil’s breath stuttered.

They’d know.

Terrifying.

He could see it playing out in his head now: the mortification, the betrayal, the anger...

The disappointment.

He’s not what any of them expected. He was supposed to be the quiet angsty emo kid that they got saddled with by fate. They were still looking for their dream soulmate – the sexy, suave, confident one. They’d find out that he was the one singing and they’d be so upset. He’d let them down and they didn’t even know it yet.

With that thought in mind, he almost turned tail to run straight back out of the school. He would have too, if he hadn’t locked eyes with Patton across the bustling hallway.

Patton.

The sweetest guy Virgil had ever known.  
The one person he could forever count on to blurt out a perfectly timed pun to stave off his feelings of impending doom. Anyone he turned his soft and reassuring smile on felt like they could take on the world. There was nothing that gave Virgil more courage than one of those smiles.

So when Patton’s lips curved up upon seeing the anxious teen, Virgil knew he had to go through with this. He could do this. They’d be disappointed, sure, but they had the right to know. Plus, who would ever turn away from that smile?

———————————————————————————

Virgil was starting to get frustrated.

…Why weren’t they commenting on it?

He’d met them in the hallway this morning and made sure his bag was visible to all three of his soulmates. No one had batted an eye. He had thought that maybe they’d notice later. Just to be sure, he readjusted his two pins, hoping to draw attention to them.

Nothing.

Before lunch, he was sure he’d adjusted them almost fifty times. He’d practically yeeted his bag onto their lunch table so it’d be at eye-level. He’d asked all three of them if they could carry it briefly at different times and told them to ‘mind the pins’.

No response.

By the last bell, Virgil wasn’t sure if he was seething or bamboozled. Patton, Logan and Roman had all obviously seen the pins, but there had been no mention or lightbulb moment to speak of.

He was going to have to bring it up, wasn’t he?  
Fuck.

———————————————————————————

Virgil caught up with his soulmates as they were saying their usual goodbyes to Roman in the parking lot before he drove home with Remus. Janus was leaning against the boys’ truck, waiting for the dramatic twins to finally stop gabbing and drop him off home.

The two stared at each other over the heads of the oblivious teens between them. Janus raised a single eyebrow in silent question.

‘Have they figured it out yet?’

Virgil looked down and sighed, frustrated, through his nose.

‘Nothing.’

Janus raised both eyebrows and tilted his chin forward slightly, unimpressed.

‘Do it now then, coward.’

Virgil rolled his eyes in response.

By now, they had acquired an audience to their antics. Remus, the only one who understood their conversation, was munching amusedly on a popcorn bag of uncooked corn as he watched them at it (most of the actual corn was strewn across the ground at his feet. He seemed more intent on eating the cardboard than anything else, much to Virgil’s exasperation). The other three’s faces were marred with confusion at the completely wordless conversation.

“Is…everything alright, Virgil?” Patton was bewildered, of course, but that never stopped his concerned dad mode from surfacing.

He was staring warily at Janus’ now entertained expression. Janus, however, continued to stare right at Virgil in challenge.

“Is everything alright, Virgil? You seem tense. Would you like to…talk about it?” The teen’s smirk was infuriatingly taunting.

He just had to put him on the spot, huh? Now everyone was staring at him and expecting an explanation.

Great.

“Uh-um well-“ Virgil stuttered out in embarrassment.

Band-aid. Rip it off Virgil.

He took a deep breath and started again. “My pins. D-do you like them?”

There was a momentary silence as his three soulmates blinked in confusion. It kind of reminded him of his little brother’s cartoons in the mornings. All they needed was the accompanying sound effects. He’d have to tell him about it this afternoon – he’d surely love it.

He was broken from his thoughts by Roman’s disbelieving laugh. 

“Is that why you kept throwing your bag at us today?”  
Virgil glowered. He wouldn’t exactly call it throwing, thank you very much.

“My dark and stormy knight, your flag pins are stupendous!” Roman’s hands were a flurry of exaggerated movement. Virgil let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Roman is quite correct, Virgil,” Logan began. “They are as aesthetically pleasing as they are symbolic. For your identity-“

This is it. The moment they all found out. Hopefully they’d be kind about telling him they never want to see him again.

“-and your soulmate’s.”

…What?

“It is truly admirable how much you support your soulmate in the little gestures. We will have to acquire a few of our own Italian pins before we find our final soulmate, so we can welcome them as openly as you do.” Roman and Patton nodded their heads enthusiastically at Logan’s small speech.

Virgil was frozen in sheer incredulity.

Janus rubbed his temples from his place behind them like he had a migraine coming on simply from being near this level of stupidity.

Remus had fallen on the corn on the ground, cackling madly.

His soulmates watched Remus’ reaction in mild confusion, but didn’t say a word.

Subtle Attempt 2: complete and utter failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I’m gonna level with you and tell you all that I don’t really like this chapter. 
> 
> Something just feels...off. 
> 
> But my editor Boo assured me it was fine so maybe it’s just the sleep deprivation? 
> 
> Idk y’all.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for the kudos and comments! I’m ecstatic that so many people like the story so far! 😄
> 
> I’ll see you next chapter, darlings!


	5. Nailed It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil finally concedes that maybe just talking to his soulmates is the best way to go after a conversation with mamma Storm herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, my lovelies!
> 
> I know it’s been a while, but this chapter was really hard to get right (and this isn’t a chapter I can just half ass, let me tell you), so hopefully I did alright by you all! 
> 
> Thank you again to my boo for checking everything over!
> 
> There’s a few swears in this and a few suggestive comments thanks to Remus, but there shouldn’t be anything else to mention.
> 
> Translations in the end notes!

“Did you try helping Logan with his DuoLingo lesson?” 

Janus’ voice was calm, but there was an obvious hint of a sigh etched into the words.

The two boys were perched on Virgil’s couch, though it was probably more accurate to say that Janus was perched on the arm rest while the moody emo was sprawled facedown across the rest of it, his gangly limbs valiantly trying to drag him off and onto the floor.

Virgil’s answering groan was almost answer enough. “He said I must have started before him and asked how far along in lessons I am.”

“And I’m guessing reading a book entirely in Italian at lunch opened their eyes to your ‘subtle hints’?” Sarcasm leaked from every syllable uttered.

Virgil glared scathingly at the couch underneath him. “They said that I might almost be fluent with the rate I’m learning the language at,” he finally grumbled out.

If Janus were a weaker man, Virgil could imagine that this would be the time he left to go and strangle a few certain oblivious people. Luckily for the necks of the people in mind, his friend had impeccable restraint.

…If only both of his friends understood the word.

As if his thoughts were a demonic summoning, there was an almighty bang from the kitchen behind them and a chorus of laughter following right after. The manic cackle of Remus was easy to distinguish from the other two simply because it was bellowing and high pitched enough to shatter glass.

…Did he really want to know what happened? Maybe he could just ignore it and keep wallowing in his misery? It’d be fine.

Unfortunately, his madre ed fratello were in there with the goblin boy, so of course, that sealed Virgil’s fate. His mamma was notorious for encouraging Remus’ more eccentric impulsive actions and he was way too much of a worrywart to leave his little bro on his own to deal with Team Rocket.

Cautiously, he hauled himself up enough to peek over the back of the couch so he had a clear view of the kitchen area. Everything seemed perfectly fine.

Emile was smiling his gentle ‘I can get through this hell’ strained smile as he tackled his maths homework at the dining table, mamma was hammering nails into the table legs and then the floor (presumably to discourage Emile losing his homework spot out the window again. Thanks Remus), and Remus…

Virgil blinked.

“You know, I haven’t been nailed like this in a long time!” Remus cackled before sighing dreamily. “Ahh, memories! Am I right, Jannie?”

The wink thrown in the direction of the living room had Virgil screwing his face up in disgust. Janus was, as usual, perfectly calm and unmoved. His only actual response was a raised eyebrow and a brief unimpressed glance in his boyfriend’s direction.

…which was promptly followed by a minor double take. 

Honestly, Virgil could relate. It seems no matter how used to Remus you get, he could always find a way to surprise you. Apparently, today’s surprise was that Remus was stuck to the pantry door.

Upon closer inspection, Virgil could see the nails hammered through the edges of the Duke’s clothing. Virgil narrowed his eyes before meeting the amused gaze of who should definitely not be in charge of a household.

Mamma.

She still casually held the hammer in her hand as she waved smugly at him, her smirk so similar to his that it might have been unnerving to anyone unfamiliar with them.

Virgil’s glare morphed into an eye roll.

“Mamma, didn’t you say that we shouldn’t play with improvised weaponry? I smell a hypocrite, madre.” He crossed his arms.

His mamma’s smirk only grew. “And you know what I have to say to that, il mio temporale piccolo! Fai come dico, non come faccio!”

Emile was giggling in the background, trying and failing to smother it.

The utter betrayal! 

His own brother!

Virgil groaned and collapsed back down onto the couch. “I give up with you all. Janus is now my madre and fratello.” His grumble was dramatic and just the right kind of amusing to have everyone in the kitchen start laughing again.

He smiled. 

Loro sono fortunati che sono adorabili.

There was a subtle cough from Janus as everything started settling down again. “You know I always hate to be the bearer of bad news, but-“

Virgil narrowed his eyes. He didn’t like where this was going.

“All attempts at subtlety have failed. They’re none the wiser. You’re going to have to tell them, and soon. Hiding from them has been upsetting you too much, V. It’s not healthy for you.”

Janus at least looked apologetic for bringing up what he’d been trying to avoid thinking about.

“Oh yes,” Virgil snarked defensively. “Because that’ll go over so well! I’ve kept this from them for this long! You think they’ll just be okay with that?? They’ll be so upset with me!” 

He buried his face in his hands. Gods, he was such a failure of a soulmate.

If he’d been looking up, he’d have been prepared for his little brother gently pulling his hands down and staring up at him with nothing but understanding in his eyes.

“Virge,” Emile started softly.

“I know you’re scared, but you keep talking like you know how they’re going to react.” His little brother’s admonishing glare was almost as good as their madre’s.

“You know to assume is to take the choice away from the people who have the right to make it. Mamma tells us that all the time when we think our grades aren’t good enough and that she’d be disappointed in us.” 

Their mamma made a noise of agreement from behind the couch they were sitting on.

“Virgil, caro mio?” Virgil turned his head to look up at his mamma. She smiled gently before speaking again.

“Your soulmates – they are good people?” Virgil didn’t need to think on his answer at all. 

He nodded instantly.

“Then why are you worried? They will be kind.” He furrowed his brow. “If they care for you as much as you clearly care for them, they will understand why it took you so long. Anxiety is no little thing to overcome.”

“But-“

“Do you trust them?”

He huffed at the interruption, but nodded once more.

The glint in his mother’s eye and her slowly unfurling grin told him that somewhere in this short conversation with her, he’d stepped directly into a trap. He shifted nervously as she leaned towards him. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to like her next response.

“Then prove it,” she challenged.

Fuck.

It was like a switch flipped. His madre always knew the best ways around his anxiety. Goading was one of the most effective. He was fuelled by too much spite to turn away from a challenge.

He’d been played.

By the imperious smirk on his madre’s face, she knew it too.

Damn it all.

It was only then that he noticed that everyone was watching their interaction as if unable to look away. Emile was smiling knowingly beside him and Remus’ grin nearly split his face in two. Janus, though…

Janus was in awe.

Great.

Now J knew how to play him too. The rest of the school year was going to be interesting indeed.

Virgil deflated, flopping half on his brother as he went. He supposed it was time to face the music.

“Alright then,” he sighed. “Time for a battle plan.”  
Emile cheered and squirmed away to get paper and pens for brainstorming.

Janus pretended to admire his nails through his gloves. “You’re lucky I’m staying overnight. This sounds like a monumental job.” He smirked as Virgil flipped him off.

The doorbell rang.

“And while you all plan for war, I’ll go get the pizza!” Mamma smiled at the children in her living room. “That should be the delivery man, and no fight is worth fighting half-starved!” She winked dramatically before leaving the room.

Virgil rolled his eyes at her dramatics.

“Remus, are you staying over tonight too?” He wasn’t sure whether they’d get more or less work done with the Duke there all night.

Remus grinned crookedly. “Either that or I get picked up by a serial killer while hitchhiking! I could die of blood loss in a ditch on the side of the road!” he seemed genuinely excited by the prospect.

“Roman had his harem over for the night when I left this afternoon,” Remus continued. “He’s gonna be too busy making heart eyes at the Glasses Gays to notice lil’ old me!” The teen fake gagged.

If he had said it to anyone else, they would’ve thought all was well.

Fortunately, Virgil could tell when Remus was truly upset by a thought.

Hmm.

He’d have to give Roman a talking to about this. No one makes his friends upset without consequences. Meeting Janus’ eyes across the room, Virgil could tell that the other teen felt the exact same way.

“Virgil?” His mamma’s shout was too loud for only being a few rooms away.

“Un momento, mamma!” He yelled right back at her, somewhat irritated at the interruption. He had plotting to do.

“L’autista di Remus è alla porta!”

“Va bene!” Virgil rolled his eyes, only half listening.

Janus raised an eyebrow. “What did she say?”

Translating was almost purely muscle memory these days. He recited, barely registering what he was saying. It sometimes took him a moment for his own translation to sink in.

“That Remus’ ride is at the doo-“  
His eyes widened.

Oh.

Oh no.

Virgil got up on autopilot, sprinting out of the room, barely acknowledging the others hastily following right after him. He skidded around the last corner, almost flying into a wall as he stared straight at the open front door…

And directly into the eyes of his three soulmates, frozen in shock.

“Roman. Patton. Logan.” He felt as if he was watching this train wreck of an interaction instead of living it.  
His mamma looked increasingly more horrified as he addressed them. It seemed they hadn’t gotten around to an introduction.

Well.

If the cat was out of the bag…

Virgil sighed resignedly, slumping against the wall before motioning to her with a hand. “You’ve met my mamma.” It was a statement -- nothing more, nothing less.

His madre waved awkwardly, the exact same grin-grimace Virgil wore when uncomfortable on her face.

“Ciao,” she started faux-casually.

Gods, please don’t say it please don-

“I am the sexy Italian’s mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Madre ed fratello: mother and brother
> 
> Il mio temporale piccolo: my little storm
> 
> Fai come dico, non come faccio: do as I say, not as I do
> 
> Loro sono fortunati che sono adorabili: they’re lucky they’re loveable
> 
> Caro mio: my dear
> 
> Un momento, mamma: one moment, mum/mom
> 
> L’autista di Remus è alla porta: Remus’ driver/ride is at the door
> 
> Va bene: fine/okay
> 
> Ciao: hello
> 
> And that’s the reveal!! Hope you liked it!  
> Did you all like Mamma Storm? Did anyone predict things would happen this way?
> 
> Please feel free to comment! I love hearing from you all!


	6. Single Ladies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s The End, my lovelies! Time for some actual communication!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! 
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with the story for this long! Gods, I can’t believe it’s the last chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> There’s a very minor panic attack for a moment in here. It’s not detailed but please be careful!
> 
> The translations for the proper Italian sentences will be in brackets underneath each sentence for reading ease and only the smaller phrases and words will have translations down in the end notes in this chapter!

“My, what an opportune moment for you to be a decent brother, Roman,” Janus drawled through the silence that had descended over the room and doorway.

Thank god someone finally shocked almost everyone back into reality. Virgil released a breath he didn’t realise he was ever holding.

He looked at each person in the room discretely, taking in their expressions. His soulmates were obviously still having trouble computing, but honestly? That was to be expected. He was just surprised that they weren’t yelling yet.

…Maybe this would be okay?

Looking back at his mother, though, he very quickly scrapped that particular thought.

“Il fratello di Remus è la tua anima gemella??” His mamma was in a manic panic that Virgil could seriously sympathise with. Her anxious tone fuelled his own.

(The brother of Remus is your soulmate??)

“Come facevi a non saperlo prima d'ora??”

(How did you not know this before now??)

She threw her hands up in the air exasperatedly. “Non lo so, Virgil. Forse è perché scappi quando ti faccio delle domande su di loro?”

(I don’t know, Virgil. Maybe it is because you run when I ask you questions about them?)

“Perché chiedi sempre, mamma! Stai scherzando quando dici che non sapevi di Roman? Remus parla molto di suo fratello.”

(Because you are always asking, mamma! Are you joking when you say you did not know about Roman? Remus talks about his brother a lot)

Both of their accompanying gestures were getting wilder with their mutual frustration.

“E lo chiama sempre il meno carino o anti-Remus.” Mamma’s hands flew to her hips as she threw him an exasperated glare. 

(And he always calls him the less pretty one or Anti-Remus)

Virgil paused in his rebuke.

He deflated slightly.

“E io lo chiamo Princey. Okay, vedo come ti ha confuso.” She had a point. Had he ever called Princey Roman before to her?

(And I call him Princey. Okay, I see how this confused you)

An apology was on the tip of his tongue, but it was quickly discarded as a voice spoke up from the doorway.

“Um, scusa? Io sono Logan. If I may: is everything…bene?”

It looked like their rapid fire Italian caught the three boy’s attention at last. Instead of open mouths, Roman’s was now snapped shut and his face was beet red as he looked away from Virgil entirely. Patton’s expression held nothing but concern, probably from the tone of their conversation. 

Logan himself had stepped forward, a hand adjusting his glasses as he analysed the mother and son before him.

Mamma stared at Logan. Her hands slowly came up to cover her mouth, all wide eyes and shock. If Virgil was seeing this expression for the first time, he’d definitely be confused.

As it were, though, the simply raised his eyebrows and sought out the grinning face of his fratello in the back of the room.

Here we go.

“…Mrs – um, signora Storm?”

Logan’s ears were getting progressively closer to the shade of a tomato as the silence weighed in on him. 

Virgil could practically see the gears in his head turning, trying to figure out if he mispronounced a word and had accidentally insulted his soulmate’s mother.

If they weren’t in such a tense situation, Virgil would find this adorable.

Too bad his madre hardly ever cared to read a room.

She barely removed her hands from her mouth before looking Logan dead in the eye. 

“What size tuxedo are you? You are marrying my son immediately.”

Virgil sighed heavily.

Of course.

Both Janus and Roman choked on their own spit after too sharp an inhale. There was a sound reminiscent of a squealing dog toy that could belong to no one but Patton. Emile simply chuckled like the traitor of a fratello he was.

Logan had never looked so out of his element before in his life, floundering through the first syllables of what he was guessing was multiple incomplete thoughts all at once.

His mamma, oblivious to the teen’s attempts at speech, began to rant about how purple flowers were a must at the venue, no matter the expense.

Now was probably a good time to step in.

Virgil held up a hand, more like a hesitant student with a question than an authority figure.

“Maybe we should take this conversation out of the doorway? I think it’s time we talked all of this out properly.” He met the eyes of his soulmates hesitantly as his madre quietened.

Honestly, Virgil would like to do nothing less, but Janus was right when he said it had been too long in coming. Healthy communication was going to catch up to them eventually.

Patton stepped out of the doorway until he was standing beside Logan, dragging Roman behind him.

“I think that’s a really good idea, kiddo.” His smile was kind and gentle. It was kind of startling to Virgil. Why in the hell wasn’t he mad? Was Patton just that nice of a person? God, now he felt like so much more of a dick.

He led the way to the living room, pausing only to tell his family and Janus that they’d appreciate some privacy. Janus rolled his eyes as he changed his course to the kitchen.

“It’s about time I get Remus off of the pantry anyway,” Janus responded offhandedly.

The three teens shared a look of confusion from behind Virgil. It gave way to shock and horror in record speed, however, as they walked into the living room and could see directly into the kitchen.

Remus gave his trademark unnerving grin as he cackled at them from the pantry door, the nails in his clothing glinting in the artificial light.

Now that Virgil thought about it, finding a teenager hammered to a door like Jesus would probably be a bit shocking for a first impression of his home.

How embarrassing. They really should have stuck him to the inside of the door instead.

“Bro Bro! You came! I was sure you’d be too busy sucking face to play chauffeur!” Emile giggled into his hand as he handed Janus the hammer.

Roman sputtered but didn’t have time for a comeback before his mamma loudly announced that she’d make supper.

“We’re literally still waiting on the pizza delivery, mamma.” Virgil’s exasperation was all for show. He knew his mamma liked to cook to calm down. She was clearly just as anxious as he was, so his response was half-hearted at best.

She waved away his response like it was a particularly annoying insect. “The pizza is taking too long and I can’t have my guests starving! None of you eat enough! Such bony children!” Mamma tsked exaggeratedly as she poked a disgruntled Janus in the side.

Virgil smirked at the gentle ribbing and got the finger in return from his indignant friend.

Emile pointedly cleared his throat.

Right.

He couldn’t put this off any longer.

The four soulmates had settled onto the couch in the living room, Virgil pushing his body as far into the opposite corner as he possibly could. He curled in on himself, anxious, before finally addressing them.

“Um…surprise?” He accompanied the words with lacklustre jazz hands, wincing at how he chose to start.  
How stupid.

He refused to look over at them as he hurried on.

“I’m so, so sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. I tried – I really tried! I tried being subtle when I couldn’t just outright say it like I should have but it really didn’t work. My anxiety just got in the way because you were expecting someone suave and cool but I’m just me and I know that’s not good enough-”

His hands that had started gripping his hair were gently uncurled and held in two warm palms.

“Hey now. Virgil, it’s alright. Let’s just breathe for a minute, yeah? Deep breaths.”

He took in a shaky gulp of air. When had he stopped breathing? God, he can’t do anything right, can he?

“Enough of that, mister. I’m not a mind reader but even I can hear you putting yourself down.” Patton’s eyes came into focus in front of him as he evened out his breathing.

Oh.

So he was holding Patton’s hands then. When had Patton moved closer?

He looked towards the other side of the couch, but he didn’t need to look far. It seemed that all three of them had started worriedly hovering the moment he started panicking.

That was…comforting, in all honesty.

They really did care, though Virgil was still seriously doubting that he deserved it.

He met Roman’s eyes.

Roman looked like he was quite literally biting his tongue.

Virgil’s brows furrowed slightly.

The theatre nerd exploded.

“I’m so sorry I made you uncomfortable! If I had known, I never would have said such crude things! It was immensely un-princely of me to make you so anxious and to speak of a soulmate in such a way! Please, tell me what I must do to atone!”

Roman’s voice bounced around the rooms, getting louder and louder in his distress.

That…was not the explosion he was expecting.

The princely teen moved off of the couch to kneel before Virgil.

“I swear upon my honour, my Stormy Knight, that I will do everything I can to make sure you feel comfortable speaking with us from now on. It was never our intention to make you so upset.”

Logan adjusted his glasses once more – an obvious nervous tic now that he thought about it.

“Roman speaks for us all in this instance. We were aware of your anxiety, and yet we didn’t bother ‘checking in’ and getting to know you properly and at a pace that suited your nerves. We were leading with our assumptions that you weren’t one in the same as our ‘fifth’, and I would like to reiterate our soulmate’s apology.”

Logan looked so upset with himself. He couldn’t have that.

“No, no,” He rushed to say. “I should have just said it right from the beginning! It’s my fault! I should’ve been open with you all – you’re my soulmates for crying out loud!”

Patton squeezed his hand gently, waiting for Virgil to meet his eyes once more.

“Honey, soulmate or no, you don’t immediately owe us any trust. Trust is given when it’s earned, and earning it takes time. We understand why you didn’t just say it. Anxiety is no laughing matter and neither is your own comfort, kiddo. I’m sorry we made you feel so rushed. This isn’t your fault.”

“Seconded,” Logan responded. “While communication is important, everyone is within their right to maintain whatever level of privacy makes them feel comfortable in a relationship when it only really concerns them alone. Your family is no business of ours and it was supposed to be yours to choose to share.”

Logan sighed heavily. 

“Personally, the concept of soulmates seems much too invasive at times. We can all tell exactly when Roman is in the shower when he sings ‘A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes.”

Roman squawked, a hand flying to his chest. “Logan!”

Logan smirked. “See?”

“I’m assuming that your singing in Italian is a ritual as well, based on the fact that it only happens on a few mornings for a song or two?”

Virgil nodded. His family always sang casually when they made breakfast together. It was important to them. Mamma had to leave early for work most of the time, so it was a treasured moment for him and his fratello.

Honestly, it wouldn’t be something he would willingly share with even his soulmates so quickly if he had the choice. He was starting to understand just what Logan meant about the privacy issues.

Patton spoke up then, his smile sad but sincere.

“And you can all tell when I have my bad days because of our connection. I never really stop humming on every other day. It means you know when I need more support, but honestly, those days are things I’d much rather have preferred you all not to know about.”

He looked down at his lap as his shoulders tensed with shame.

Virgil just wanted to hug him and never let go.

…

Fuck it.

He pulled the pastel teen against him in the span of a second, holding him close to his chest. Patton clung on instantly and slowly, his shoulders lowered again. They both breathed a sigh of content.

It seemed Virgil also needed that hug.

“Your bad days don’t define you, Pat. Trust me, I know. We’re here to support you, not judge or pity you. And if you want us to treat it like a normal day to make you feel at ease, we will,” Virgil said gently as he ran a hand over Patton’s back in a soothing rhythm.

He leaned back to smile up at the boy. “We all deserve to feel comfortable with our soulmates, yeah? It’s not a thing only for the anxious ones.” Patton giggled wetly before hiding his face in Virgil’s shoulder again to nod.

“May we…?” Logan gestured hesitantly to Virgil and Patton’s hug. He nodded.

Roman and Logan settled on either side of them, leaning in and wrapping their arms around the two.

“I’m…I’m glad we had this talk,” Roman began quietly.

“I don’t know about any of you, but before we all met, the idea of soulmates to me was just sharing a song with a stranger. Romantic, sure, but so very surface level.”

Patton smiled crookedly. “I know what you mean. I always wanted to ask how long it took to learn the elements song! The periodic table always looks so complex to me, so I was seriously impressed!”

Logan blushed faintly, preening at the praise. “I made flash cards to assist in my endeavour. I was…I was hoping to…impress you all before we met.” He ducked his head as Patton cooed, grinning at the nerd.

Logan shifted the attention off of himself like it burned him. 

“I was always curious to ask Virgil how he managed to know how many ‘Nas’ are in that My Chemical Romance song and sing them without fail every time. I greatly admired that ability, even if the song was…rather difficult to comprehend in some parts.”

Roman coughed exaggeratedly, covering up what sounded suspiciously like ‘emo trash’.

Virgil narrowed his eyes at the thespian.

“What I always wanted to do,” Virgil drawled slowly, his eyes locked with Roman’s, “was find the soulmate who sang Single Ladies for two. Whole. Days. So I could made him suffer as I had suffered.”

Logan and Patton both snorted, obviously both remembering those two days as clearly as he did.

Roman pouted, but didn’t offer any rebuttal.

Checkmate, Prince.

As his soulmates continued to ask and answer all the questions they had accumulated over the years, Virgil let himself smile and melt into their casual embraces.

For the first time in his life, he felt completely at ease with the thought of having and being with his soulmates.

With them by his side, he was sure that finally, everything was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusa: Sorry  
> Io sono: I am  
> Bene: well/okay  
> Fratello: brother  
> Madre/Mamma: mother/mum or mom
> 
> If any Italian speakers out there notice something wrong with my sentences or translations, feel free to let me know in the comments!
> 
> Well there you have it folks! It’s all done! Of course, there’s a few oneshots for this series already in the works so if you’re interested, please subscribe to the series so you don’t miss any of them! 👍

**Author's Note:**

> Noi abbiamo una problema – we have a problem
> 
> Hope y’all liked the first chapter! Feel free to leave comments!
> 
> I don’t exactly have a schedule for writing but I’m a very stubborn person so I’m sure I’ll get it done in a somewhat reasonable yet randomly spaced amount of time. See everyone in the next chapter!


End file.
